justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mama Mia
|artist = |year = 2013 |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty = Easy |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = MamaMia |perf = Sasha Merenkova (P1) Sasha (Unknown Surname) (P2) }} "Mama Mia" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer P1 P1 is a woman wearing an orange-and-yellow striped one-piece bathing suit, along with a cyan belt at the waist. She is also wearing a pair of cyan heels with cyan flowers at the sides, a pair of yellow sunglasses, and an orange swim hat with cyan stars on it. She is also seen wearing bracelets of different colors on either wrist. P2 P2 is a woman wearing a cyan-and-orange zigzagged one-piece bathing suit. She also wears cyan heels, a cyan bracelet on her left wrist, and a yellow-orange swimming cap adorned with red and cyan flowers. She also wears a pair of orange sunglasses. Background The routine takes place on a seashore. There are different shapes that resemble a beach (Similar to Got That). There are some squares (that resembles chairs) and umbrellas in different colors. Later, the background changes into beach pavilions in various colors with a red silhouette and a red circle (that resembles a sun) is moving slowly. Then, the background changes into a top view of a beach. There are some highlighted umbrellas in different colors, a sea, and some mats. The lyrics "Let's get down, down, down" can be seen on the screen while it's sung. The background changes to the other side of the beach and goes on the same principle, but this time, with colorful triangles on the sea. Then, the background changes into a top look of a spinning umbrella. During it's spinning, the umbrella's colors are changed. Then, the background changes to a seashore with umbrellas and mats. Every time "Ohhhh!" the camera shrinking, making the background to show more umbrellas and mats. When Gold Move happens, there's a pink rectangle on the screen with "MAMA MIA" written on it. After Gold Move happens, the background turns blue, and two rowing boats are seen (one on each side). The boats "reveal" a sea with a ship and a little boat. After this happens, the background shows lines in different colors with a sun, and some circles are coming out the center of the background. Gold Moves Two Gold Move has been revealed so far: 'Gold Move A: '''Put your hands near your head. '''Gold Move B: '''Put your hand on your chin. Mamamia gm 1.png|Gold Move A MamaMia goldmove2.png|Gold Move B Mamamia gm 1.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Trivia Gallery Game Files Mama mia.png|''Mama Mia'' MamaMia.png|P1 s avatar MamaMia_2.png|P2 s avatar JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_1.png|Background 1 JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_2.png|Background 2 JD2019_BACKGROUND_MAMA_MIA_3.png|Background 3 Promotional Images Mamamia teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjwp-zNFVdh/ E3 june9 teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1005524937019232256 Mamamia promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Mamamia thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Mamamia thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_A3_LEFT.png|P1 JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_A3_RIGHT.png|P2 JD19_COACH_MAMA_MIA_ALL_A3.png Videos Official Music Video Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia Teasers Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (US) Mama Mia - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay File:Mama Mia - Just Dance 2019 (E3) References Site Navigation es:Mama Mia Category:Songs Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Spanish Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Easy Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Sasha Merenkova